guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jacqui The Reaver
Skills confirmed by SoC. - Greven 12:16, 9 September 2006 (CDT) Drops around other mobs... Do enemies drop items for other enemies? Every time I try to farm this guy, I kill him as he's fighting other mobs in Gyala, and he drops nothing. I don't mean that he doesn't drop his green - I mean he drops nothing. Will he only drop stuff for me if I'm his only opponent? No, I haven't noticed the anti-farm notice during any of this time. Tarinoc 13:00, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, I just noticed that I'm also not getting any XP for the kill, which means that I'm probably getting zilch for credit. Case closed? Tarinoc 13:06, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Did you get the XP? If you got the experience for killing him, then technically, you should get the drop. I am assuming you don't have henchies. If you got no experience after killing him, then the computer deemed that the other guys killed him and gave them the XP and the loot. --Karlos 13:08, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::Does anyone have any tips or tricks for getting this guy solo and it actually counting as your kill? Every single time I try to fight him, he dies from some tremendous congregation of about 3 different mobs and another boss. Tarinoc 13:52, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, I try to attack Jacqui a few times with a bow and get a bit closer, but so far nothing. I'm going to continue to try this method and update my post until I find that I can get him to drop for me. Maybe other creatures can get drops too :D. Feedmenow 7:19, 23 January 2007 (PST) edit: ugh, i give up, I just can't get the drop. Or any XP at all either ::i've found if you get in sight of Reefclaw Ragebound and let him fight the incoming outcasts and then kill ragebound and all other enemies, jacui will come up to where ragebound spawns. you can't have come in sight of jacqui yet though. may be useful, im trying to get his shield atm and its being a pain to drop, even in HM --Fatigue 18:10, 29 May 2007 (CDT) For those still interested, I found a fairly easy way to farm him using some PvE only skills from EotN. I think all that matters is who does the majority of the damage, not how close you are to him when he dies. A screenshot for anyone curious. --GW-Seventh 09:10, 9 July 2008 (UTC) reference to name Maybe it could be a reference to The Reavers on Firefly/Serenity? There are already several references: Jayne, Jayne Forestlight, Vera, Kaylee, The Halcyon Job, etc.Morgan Fairweather 01:23, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :I think it's most definitely a reference to Firefly/Serenity, seeing the other references around the area. Definitely worth putting on the trivia. It's much more feasible than Jacques Cousteau. I vote to put it on the trivia, though I'm not even a member... 208.102.178.241 06:00, 18 May 2007 (EST) :Added: there are a lot of Reaver-named bosses and enemies around this area... adding it to this page isn't really worth it, but maybe to the Outcast Reaver page. 208.102.178.241 07:33, 20 May 2007 (EST) actually i liked the jack the ripper one. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:50, 22 June 2007 (CDT)